The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) tool with projections for improved measurements.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. Measurements of the subterranean formation may be made throughout the operations to characterize the formation and aide in making operational decisions. In certain instances, a NMR tool may be used to take measurements of the formation using one or more antennas. These antennas may generate eddy currents in conductive media surrounding the tool that introduce noise into the measurements and reduce their accuracy.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.